1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-standing keyboard support, which holds self-standing a keyboard which is an input device for a computer, and a keyboard equipped with said self standing support.
A keyboard, which is an input device for a personal computer or the like, is commonly placed, and used, on a desk, a side table, or a personal computer rack. However, even when a keyboard is not in use, it still occupies a certain space on the desk. This limits the workspace for an office worker, a problem of an ineffective use of the workspace. In other words, a keyboard not in use is not functional but stands in the way of office work.
2. Description of the Background Art
Attempts have been made to overcome this problem by holding the keyboard upright to open up the workspace on the desk. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-66813 discloses a self standing keyboard support which is provided, on the back of the keyboard, with a mounting portion which fits the back thereof said portion having a self-standing keyboard support built therein, and said self-standing keyboard support enabling the keyboard to stand upright.
However, this self-standing keyboard support, which is fitted into the back of the keyboard and is indented extensively as if it were to bore the keyboard, makes it inconvenient to operate the keyboard with said self-standing support attached thereto. Since said self-standing support is directed toward where the keyboard user""s hands rest, it is unsightly and a distraction to work.
It is an object of this invention to provide a self-standing keyboard support which can be easily attached to a keyboard, and a keyboard equipped with said self-standing support. It is another object of this invention to provide a self-standing keyboard support that enables one to operate the keyboard freely with no interference while the keyboard is fitted with the self-standing support, and a keyboard equipped with said self-standing support.
That is, the present invention relates to a self-standing keyboard support comprising:
an L-shaped band (9) and an L-shaped band (8) wherein
said L-shaped band (9) consisting of a flat band portion (4), which is a flat band shaped member, and an edge portion (3) which is formed at one end thereof at an angle to said flat band portion (4) and said L-shaped band (8) consisting of a flat band portion (7) and an edge portion (2) which is formed at one end thereof at an angle to said flat band portion (7) are arranged in such a way that the edge portion (3) faces the edge portion (2) with a designated distance apart therebetween;
the flat band portion (4) and the flat band portion (7) are joined together via a thin resilient strip (6) placed across the undersides of the edge portions (3) and (2).
The flat band portion (7) may be made longer than the flat band portion (4); the backside of the flat band portion (4) may be further provided with an adhesive portion (5). It is preferred for the flat band portion (7) to be 2.5-4.5 times as long as the flat band portion (4). In addition, the edge portion (2) may be made shorter than the edge portion (3), and the space between the edge portions (2) and (3) is preferably 0.17-0.65 times the exterior side length of the edge portion (2).
In a keyboard equipped with the above self-standing keyboard support, the L-shaped band (18) consisting of a flat band portion (13) and an edge portion (17) which is formed at one end thereof at an angle to the flat band portion (13) is joined to one side of a thin resilient strip (12) while the other side of said thin resilient strip (12) is secured embedded into the keyboard back portion (11); said embedded portion is provided with a protruding portion (14), and the end face of said protruding portion (14) and said edge portion (17) are arranged to face each other with a designated distance apart therebetween. The height of the protruding portion (14) preferably is equal to the height of the edge portion (17) minus the thickness of the flat band portion (13). In the keyboard equipped with the self-standing support, an indented portion (15) which is as deep as the sum of the thickness of the thin resilient strip (12) and the thickness of the flat band portion (13), is as wide as that of the flat band portion (13), and is as long as the sum of the distance from the L-shaped band (18) to the end face of the protruding portion (14) and the length of the flat band portion is formed on the backside portion of the keyboard (11). The space between the edge portion (17) and the end face of the protruding portion (14) is preferably 0.17-0.65 times the exterior side length of the edge portion (17). The angles formed by the flat band portion (4) and the edge portion (3), the flat band portion (7) and the edge portion (2), and the flat band portion (13) and the edge portion (17) are right angle, respectively.